Halo escape from reach
by mastercheif377
Summary: An attempt to find Dr. Hasley, is she here? Can they get out? chpt 3 is up! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Year 2535 0230: REACH Military Installation  
  
A Black armored elite named Waka Punamee lifted the heavy human blast door. The humans had closed the door in a weak attempt to fend off his comrades. Waka had been given a small squad and orders to scrap what the humans called a 'munitions locker' just outside of the main barracks. His squad had consisted of 3 spec-ops grunts, one armed with a fuel rod cannon, 2 jackals with high powered plasma pistols, and a minor elite named Yoka Zunamee. Unlike other spec-op Elites like himself, Waka had started having respect for his trio of grunts, He thought of them in a sad way knowing that if a fire fight broke out, the grunts would either win or die. If they battled most likely the small and physically weak creatures would die. But if a prophet found out they let him or his other elite die, they would be executed for sure. He never liked the jackals because they were arrogant. They thought they were better, they sometimes called his species and the grunts 'gas suckers' because of them having to breath methane. As Waka and Yoka opened the door Waka saw something. He didn't know weather to be frightened or disappointed. This object was apparently human; because it was bipedal, it was roughly 7 feet tall with a reflective faceplate. As one of the grunts jammed the door open they all stood there and stared for a minute at the creature. This human was unlike anything he had ever seen. The human had something in its hand though. As Yoka noticed what it was, he reached for his plasma rifle. But he and all the grunts were knocked off their feet by a blast of shrapnel. Waka and the last two jackals ran in an attempt to get away. Waka was always a fast runner. So he looked back and noticed the two jackals lying on the ground, apparently shot to death. But what he didn't notice was the 14.5mm slug hit him square between the shoulder blades.  
. . . . . . . .  
  
'Alpha one to Kilo three, the area is clear, you may advance now' whispered the master chief into the COM channel. 'Roger that alpha one' said Mario 'just let my team refit themselves with weapons and ammo'. 'Roger that, I may even join you'. The assault team had consisted of six SPARTAN soldiers all fitted with MOLJINOR II armor. Their goal was to find Dr. Hasley's beacon and to see is she was still alive. In the case of her being alive, to bring her back to the awaiting frigate 'schrekpincer'. The six person team consisted of two three person teams consisting of Alpha which included the master chief, Mario, and Kelly. Kilo team included Sam, Linda, and Jack. As the approached the weapons lockers Sam grabbed two packs of C-12, a MA2B assault rifle, and three extended 90 round clips. Linda traded the plasma pistol she found for a M6D pistol with 4 clips, a night vision scope for her S2 AM sniper rifle, and 2 extended 8 round clips. Jack looked around the room for his favorite weapons combo which was a pair of 9mm S.M.G.'s with 10 extra clips and a M6D compact. When Alpha team moved in the master chief picked up a M90 shotgun and the dead elites plasma rifle. Mario found a used MA5B assault rifle with 5 extra clips and a M19 SSM rocket launcher. And Kelly of course grabbed her usual MA5B, 3 extra clips, and an old plasma sword she found lying on the ground. 'Move out!' the master chief yelled. As the Spartans were leaving the munitions locker the master chief handed each person 2 HE-DP frag grenades and a health kit. He slung the field surgeons pack across his back and kept on moving.  
The nav point from Dr. Hasleys beacon pointed out that she (or her corpse) was four levels under the facility. So the Spartans would have to access her position via the service stairs. Which the sergeant in the briefing room had pointed out was crawling with covenant, a tricky task to do without spooking the covenant and sounding an alarm.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Babak and all of his other squad of grunts were patrolling a human stairwell, a most boring job indeed. The last human he had seen was five days ago at the battle of the REACH installation. BABAK! Yelled the deep voiced blue armored elite. 'Yes Excellency? Replied Babak. How is the patrol coming? Very good Excellency we haven't seen or detected a human in five days and counting. Before the blue armored elite was about to speak he was cut short by the unmistakable sound of human gun fire.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
'I want this door locked and sealed behind us so no one will follow us inside' said the John. 'Yes sir' replied Mario as he sealed the door with a sticky, plastic adhesive. The master chief let out a three shot suppressed burst killing a grunt and wounding another. A blue armored elite charged the chief. The master chief used almost all his clip until his rifle jammed. He dropped his weapon and the elite tripped over a stair and staggered back. As the elite moved back, John jumped and caught the elite in the back of the head with his boot, crushing its skull and killing it instantly. The elite fell, its shields flickered and John heard its methane pack discharge.  
  
Run! Yelled Babak. Get the hell out of here! It had gotten to a point where just he and his brother Yayap were the only ones left to run away. Babak turned to see Yayap fall Babak reached back to get him up. Leave me yelled Yayap. So Babak turned and saw his brother pull a plasma grenade and throw it. Babak signed in a happy way knowing his brother died fighting.  
  
Ahhhhhh! Get it off yelled Mario. The Chief had seen the grenade land on Mario. He had also seen the look in his eye as he ran by. He had apparently run away so that he would not kill the others. In the whole ordeal he had lost a Spartan soldier and a damn good friend. The whole squad stopped for a second to pay their respects, salvaged his supplies and went off. In an act of fury Linda shot the grunt that lie on the ground then finished it off with the coupe de gra shot. John thought of that as a savage thing to do but put it in the back of his head and kept on going. 


	2. chapter 2

Year 2535 REACH military installation 0305. Level 2  
  
As both teams moved up they found lots of gear. They found eight plasma grenades, two plasma pistols, a plasma rifle, and an active camouflage power up. 'Hold position' barked the master chief. 'Yes sir' replied the Spartans. Soon everyone came to an abrupt stop.  
. . .  
Excellency, we have a man from another squad, he claims that some humans killed his whole squad and he is the only survivor! Let me speak to this so called survivor yelled the deep voiced elite. Well my Excellency, the survivor is a grunt. 'I don't care' exclaimed the deep voiced elite. Yes sir said the yellow shielded jackal. The jackal escorted Babak to the elite. Excellency they killed everybody, their all dead! "I didn't ask you a question" yelled the elite. Babak tried to run to get past the elite and get far away as possible from the humans. But the elite grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Now you tell me what you know you stupid ingrate! But before he could tell the elite anything the elite let go of him and dropped to the ground.  
. . .  
.  
Kilo two to all forces, their elite is down, I repeat, their elite is down! Roger Kilo two we'll hang back until call us.  
  
Babak was frustrated with the humans, they killed his brother and want even let the elites finish their sentences.  
  
Crack, crack, crack. Linda had cleaned up most of the squad. 'Both teams move up' exclaimed Linda. 'Yes mam!' replied the rest of the team. As they moved up, they saw one grunt running for its life. 'That's that bastard from the last squad' yelled Sam. 'Wait don't kill him' said the chief. Let's see what he's going to do. The master chief looked up at the nearest sign. It read now entering level 3 service area. 'Wow only 2 levels to go, just great' John thought in the back of his head 


	3. chapter 3

As master Chief and his squad move through the access ways they encountered light resistance. But at the same time keeping track of the small, awkward grunt. Finally John came upon a sign reading LEVEL 3(ARMORED WALLS). 'Well, at least we know the walls are armored' said Linda in an attempted joke. Stowe it Sam barked, I don't feel like joking when Dr. Hasley is at stake. Although John liked a good joke Sam was right, Dr. Hasley had been the only mother the Spartans had ever known. And to John she was his mother, always by his side when he was in the infirmary and always kind to him no matter what. Either that or the having Cortana always with him, because she was just a copy of Dr. Hasley herself. Right?  
  
'Jesus Christ, I'm tired of running' said the exhausted Babak. Babak was tired so he had to sit on a railing to rest and think. Ya know, Babak thought. If the humans are chasing me, why haven't they killed me yet? The question stuck in his mind. Babak was so tired all he could think about was that great tasting food nipple on the Truth and Reconciliation. But there's no way in hell I'm going to get back to the ship said that little voice in the back of his head. Nope, Babak had to agree, he was pretty much screwed with that food nipple idea.  
  
Ok! , yelled John, that little grunt is stopping. No one open fire on him until I say so, got it? John saw their acknowledgement lights wink in reply. They all reloaded and did a grenade check. They were low on Frag grenades but had enough ammunition. The chief told Sam to keep an eye on the grunt while he checked things out. He finally got a good look at the hallway. It was small, but it had a big imprint where a hunter or two had pushed themselves through the hallway. John got one of those bad instincts feelings. John turned and yelled 'hey guys I see som-'but Sam cut him off. The little bustard is moving again lets stay focused.  
  
Ahhhhhhh.. They are still following me, why are they doing that?! Babak's little legs couldn't move very fast but he kept on moving. Babak looked down to check his COM watch. He had no contact since 10 units ago. But a garbled transmission played over the frequency. Then he heard and recognized the sound. 


End file.
